Ancient Rules and Ghouls
by yumi-2121331
Summary: When Rukia and Toshiro die they are reborn to help complete a task. When Soul Society finds out about this the old rule that no Shinigami can be reborn is brought up. Between Soul Society and these new creatures they have some major hardshis HAIATUS
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"Rukia look out!" Renji shouted.

Rukia ducked just in time for the claw of the Hallow to pass over her head. She took a deep breath.

Renji blocked another attack that almost hit Rukia.

"How many are there?" Rukia shouted. There were too many too count.

She slashed again but ended up getting hit on her arm.

"Shit!" she screeched. Her arm was broken, her main arm at that. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" she attempted to block another attack but if Renji had not jumped in front of her she'd be dead.

"Shit! Why are there so many Hallows here? Where the hell is everyone else?" Renji tried not to panic; which was really hard.

Rukia managed on with one arm; the Hallows were getting less and less.

She slashed through another Hallow.

"Rukia! Behind you!" Renji shouted.

She whipped around and brought her sword up to defend herself but she didn't have enough strength with one arm.

The Hollow's claw cut across her face and neck.

"RUKIA!" Renji screamed, cutting through the Hollow and leaning down next to her.

"Getsuga Tensho!" the attack cut through the last of the Hollows.

"Shit, Renji, what happened?" Ichigo called.

"The Hollow got her." Renji informed quietly.

"R-Renji. Ichi…go," Rukia choked out, "your both… the greatest…. friends I could… ever... have." She coughed. Her breathing was ragged and getting weaker and smaller breaths.

"Rukia." Ichigo could feel tears coming down his face.

How? Why? Why had there been so many Hollows? Aizen was dead. Why? Why? Why Rukia?

Both Renji and Ichigo cried. They'd just lost one of the most important people to them.

"Why?"

XXXX

Toshiro slashed at a Hollow. Damn. There was so many. Where was everyone else?

"Damn it." he cursed under his breath barely dodging another attack.

His breathing was heavy, his clothes blood stained. It had to have been at least 2 hours and still it was just him and more Hollows than he thought he could handle.

"SHIT!" he shouted as he felt a blow to the back of his head, momentarily disorienting him.

He turned around in time to block another attack that sent him crashing to the ground hard.

He rolled as another Hollow tried to land an attack but a second one got him on his already damaged head.

"Shit." He breathed weakly while slashing at another Hollow.

'_Three more.'_ He thought, hoping he could maybe make it but doubting it.

He slashed at one but got hit on the side.

'_Two more._'

His slashed but his aim was off and the Hollow dodged easily while slashing out at him and managing to make a gash on his left arm.

"Shit." He stumbled to the side.

He attempted to block an attack with one arm but got knocked to the ground again. He heard a crack and felt pain in his left arm, broken.

'_Shit, shit, shit.'_ He cursed in his mind.

He made an attempt at another Hollow, and by Kami-sama's grace, managed to land a killing blow.

'_Just one more.'_ He thought.

He blocked landed a blow but it wasn't a killing one, not by a long shot.

He felt the wind knocked out of him; the Hollow hit his chest.

Toshiro made one last desperate attempt and brought his sword up. He managed to get the Hollow but he was wounded too.

His mind was blank as he attempted to breathe. He wasn't gonna make it, he knew it. He'd lost too much blood. He'd need medical attention soon, no where over 20 minute's time from then, probably much less.

He let his eyes close, too tired to keep them open.

He could faintly hear someone scream.

XXXX

Rangiku shunpoed to her captains side.

Her eyes were wide, her breathe was coming in heavy gasps, and she could feel tears already coming down her face.

"Taicho." She murmured.

She picked up his hand and tried to feel for a pulse in his wrist. She didn't feel anything. She moved her hand to his pulse on his neck. It was there but faintly.

"Taicho." She sobbed. He was already gone.

She could feel Momo's presence near her.

"Shiro-chan!" she shouted and then she was there leaning down on the other side of him.

"He's already gone, Momo." She murmured quietly.

"Why him?" Momo sobbed quietly. "Why Shiro-chan?"

XXXX

'_Where the hell is this?'_ Toshiro asked himself. He was on the verge of panicking.

He couldn't sense Hyourinmaru. He couldn't sense anything.

The place in itself wasn't creepy though. It was a building or maybe just a collection of rooms; Toshiro had yet to find a window or anything that showed the outside world beside portraits.

He stopped to examine the current room he stood in. It wasn't that spectacular looking. Wooden floors, wood paneled walls, a wood fireplace that didn't seem to emit any warmth of any kind yet the room was warm, and an off white couch. There were portraits scattered around of serene places and a small potted tree that had leaves low to the ground in front of the other door. Aka the one he hadn't come in through.

He looked at the tree. Was there anything else living in this place besides all these damn plants?

He sat with his back against the pot.

"Gyah!" came a female voice as someone tripped over him.

The girl's feet were in her lap and the rest of her was sprawled on the floor.

"Ow."

She had black hair and was on the smaller side. She was very familiar though.

"Kuchiki!" he said feeling a bit better. At least he wasn't alone.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" she said the relief showing in her voice.

She quickly got off of him. "Do you know where we are?"

"I wish. It's unnerving all these rooms but no windows." He responded. She nodded in agreement.

"Do you remember how we got here?" she asked.

He remained silent for a few moments, "I… can remember dieing…. Can you sense your Zaunpoukto?"

"N-no, can you and what do you mean dieing? Does that mean we're dead?"

"No I can't feel him and yes, I do think we're dead. Damn it." '_This is starting to freak me out.'_ He finished in his head.

The door Toshiro had come through opened again suddenly. The too looked up to see who it was.

He was old. His hair was gray and long. He had a beard that reminded him of Yamamoto's but gray and loose.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked.

"That's a good question that I wish I could answer for you and have you understand. I am 'everything' if you may." His voice held his age but it was also calm and soothing.

"That wasn't helpful." Rukia muttered.

Toshiro silently agreed. "Can you tell us where we are?"

"My house. The house Shinigami come to when they die. The house of decisions." He said, voice filled with wisdom.

"Decision of what?" Rukia piped in.

"Whether you go on or not." He held up one hand when Toshiro opened his mouth. "Let me explain a bit more. A Shinigami is already dead so when you die you go someplace else, like how you went to Soul Society. No, you don't come here; you come hear for the decision if you go on or not. I do not decide this. The house does."

"Go on where?" Toshiro asked, "Why does there need to be a decision?"

The man chuckled softly, "There is always a decision and it is always made here unless you are to go to Hell." Toshiro and Rukia breathed a sigh of relief.

"What does… uhm…. The house decide?" Rukia asked feeling slightly stupid.

"Ah, ready to go already? Most like to wait." He informed.

Toshiro snorted, who'd want to stay here?

"If it's your decision the house has… a special… task for you too."

"What?" the two deceased Shinigami shouted together. This had to be some bad joke.

"It is rare, for the house to decide to have someone be reborn, especially rare if it's two. That's how I know there is something special in place for you two. I have only seen one person reborn before." He explained further.

"This is…" Toshiro started.

"Confusing." Rukia finished.

"I am just the houses physical form, bearer of your fate, I cannot explain everything."

"Clearly," Toshiro muttered, "You can't even explain who the hell you are." If the old man heard Toshiro he ignored him.

He placed one of his hands on Toshiro's head and one on Rukia's head. The two faded away until there was nothing but air where they had been.

The old man put his hands together and his head down.

"For whoever may hear me, please listen. Bless the two's souls. For they have some hardships ahead of them."

* * *

**Should I continue this? I already have chapters 1-5 outlined and I just have to put them together and finish outlining more chapters. I don't know how long this story will be but it could get pretty long. I know the action in my outline hasn't really picked up yet but it's the first five chapters and if you could bear with me I know I can pick the action up once I'm done deciding one of the major conflicts.**

**Ok, so if I add any pairings in this it would mainly be Hitsuhin&IchiRuki, HistuHina&RenRuki or HitsuRuki and probably along with some other pairs.**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE!(Also pair opinions)**


	2. A Little Slice of Life

**Ok people, CHAPTER 1! *dances in a circle* sugar. Back on subject, votes:**

**No pair with Toshiro: 1**

**HitsuRuki: 4**

**IchiRuki: 1**

**I still want votes. Let's just get this strait though; I can't make everybody happy and I'm not going to try. That sounds just a little bit harsh but it's true.**

**I forgot to do this last time so before I forget: ME NO OWN BLEACH!**

**Oh yeah, a few OC's who I do think are gonna be important(if you don't like OC's that's to bad, I can't have only Bleach characters because Toshiro and Rukia are alive, their dead and this is after Aizen if I didn't mention that before. Aizen died.)**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Little Slice of Life**_

One of Mayuri's subordinates sat in a spinning chair watching a screen showing the human world 'researching human habits' and drinking some coffee.

"Slacking off?" someone else asked.

"No! I'm researching." the man retorted.

"Yeah, yeah; researching, slacking off; it's all the same thing."

"Is no— Hey! Look at this!" he cut himself off with a semi-shocked voice.

"Wha— Wow. It looks like a little version of that dead royal girl Kuchiki what's-her-face; started with an 'R' or something with that sound."

Indeed the screen the man had been watching for the past two hours showed a little girl with raven hair tied up on the side of her hair in pigtails in a way that looked like the hair hadn't wanted to go. She wore a light purple dress and was holding the hand of a woman who looked much like her and who was holding a plastic bag; her mother.

The little Rukia-look-alike was chattering excitedly about a cat she'd seen in their front lawn that morning.

"Her and that kid taicho died, right? What was his name, Hitsugaya?"

"Yeah, that sounds right."

XXX

"Nah, it had to have been a really strong Hollow to have killed a captain!"

"Yeah but he was young wasn't he?"

"I suppose you're right."

Momo tuned out the conversation of the lower Shinigami and resisted the urge to yell at them that the Hollow's had been strong and many. Toshiro wasn't weak or inexperienced.

She slammed the office door.

"Yo, what's wrong with you?" Ichigo, her new captain since he died a few years back, asked.

"Why does everyone assume that Toshiro had to be weak? Or inexperienced? Why do they degrade him? He was a captain…." She trailed off trying to fight back tears at the thought of her old childhood friend.

"For a reason; a pretty damn good one at that." Ichigo finished.

Momo just nodded.

"Hey, they talk about Rukia too but she hadn't been a captain. Everyone knows it's much more fun to talk about a captain than an unseated officer." He said dryly.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Come one. Ya gonna get me all depressed too if you keep acting like this." Ichigo's scowl deepened.

She laughed a little. "Yeah, I'm gonna go talk to Rangiku-san, I might help her a bit with paperwork, is that ok?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He waved her off.

XXXX

Yoruichi sat down at Kisuke's table with a cup of tea in her hands.

"I heard there was a slacker in the 12th and they caught sight of a little girl who looked a lot like Kuchiki Rukia." She informed.

"You think otherwise?" he inquired dead serious.

"Yes, think about it. It makes sense doesn't it?" she took a sip of tea.

"Be sure, this is truly what you think not just wishful thinking." who looked her in the eye.

She met his evenly. "I think this is something."

He stared for a few moments, "What do you think the 'something' is though?"

She was silent a moment, "It's strange, you not knowing something for once…." She sighed, "I'm not positive but…." She left a suggest filled blank.

"It's against Soul Society rules. This is why you think it so much, correct?"

"Yeah. This is going to be some long years ahead of us, huh?"

XXXX

Rukia held her mother's hand tightly in excitement.

"And it was fluffy and it was black and white and brown!" her mother suspected mud.

"And it was cute and I named him Fluffy because he was fluffy!" the little girl repeated. Her mother smiled a little and shook her head.

"Oh look! Toshiro!" the little girl waved her hand at a small boy with white hair that stuck up at all angles with his bangs falling to cover his right eye sitting on a low branch of a tree. She made note that for such a small and young boy it was particularly high up. Were his parents even watching him?

He waved a little climbing down from the tree and coming over.

"Ah, Toshiro-kun, are your parents home?" Rukia's mother inquired.

"My brother." He replied. She nodded. Daisuke Kawaike lived up to his name but wasn't a role model by a long shot.

"Ah, I have an idea you two. How about Toshiro-kun goes and quickly asks Daisuke if he can come over to our house." Mrs. Morihashi said(Rukia's Mother)

"Hai!" he called before running off to ask.

XXXX

Rukia's house wasn't big. A nicely sized living room with a wood fireplace, a kitchen with nice appliances; not state of the art but not from the olden days, there was a bathroom downstairs and then a bathroom, two bedrooms, and closet upstairs.

"Catch me if you can!" Rukia taunted as she ran through the kitchen and into the living room, passing the front door as it swung open and her father walked in.

"Whoa, you two." He called after the two children. Then in a mock run he chased after the two and caught them, one under each arm, and picked them off the ground and swung them around.

They both screeched with laughter.

He placed them down on the ground.

"You're home daddy!" Rukia called happily.

He laughed happily, yes I am."

* * *

**Meh, I'll end it there. I can find a good end point for that anyways. I know, all you know of you are saying, what about Toshi-kun? And I'll probably explain most of that as I go on. I like to do the flashback and talk about it but you don't see it happen, it means my plot can move along a little faster ^,^**

**Ok and a warning on Friday(this Friday the 12) I go back to academics and I think it's a short cycle so I don't know if I'm gonna get a work load of hw from Hell or not. I probably will from math T-T she gives sooo much hw.**

**REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY! Especially since exploratory is ending tomorrow and my group isn't gonna get to see each other as much and we're all sad. We're all like a little family with a few very hated members.**


	3. First Grade Oblivious Bliss

**So I've decided on a pairing which I've stated at the bottom. I don't own Bleach which I'll probably repeatedly forget to mention throughout the story but do I really need to? Also…. Was there an also? I forgot…. I dun— wait, I wrote a Veterans Day poem that you should check out! I think that's it (if you can't tell I'm very forgetful). R&R**

* * *

_**First Grade Oblivious Bliss**_

"Tag, you're it!" Rukia called while turning around and running in the other direction and instead of following her, Toshiro ran after the closest person to him.

Toshiro and Rukia were both playing in the park with a couple of their friends from school. The six energetic first graders had decided to play tag.

It was a beautiful day. Warm with a cool breeze that wasn't too cold as long as you had a light sweater on; the sky was cloudless and a deep blue that was a few shades off from Toshiro's eye color.

The park was filled with people ranging from the small group of first graders too senior citizens that the first graders would glance at, turn around, stick their tongues out and whisper, "_Old_," to each other before continuing their game of tag not very quietly.

One of these people just so happened to be a very in the ordinary, wouldn't even receive a second glance at by anybody person. Her eyes were a very common brown, her black hair short and not very styled, and her height was not too tall and not too short. There was nothing to really notice about the normal woman besides how unnoticeable she was; which no one ever noticed.

She stopped walking and looked around. People were everywhere; most that were noticeable but some that didn't really stick out. Her eyes scanned the people minding their own business and not bothering anyone; not even the senior citizens that thought all the children with dyed hair weren't living up to all that thy could be were bothering them.

Her eyes landed on the group of first graders playing tag.

"You're it!" a little white haired boy said before dashing off leaving the other child to choose someone to chase after.

There was another child, a girl with raven black hair. She managed avoiding being tagged by running just a bit faster.

The woman blinked. This was just not normal. Not even her son or her niece, who was the same age, had that much power.

She trailed to a bench slowly and sat down.

This was not normal at all. Unless….

She narrowed her eyes, causing a few people to glance over her way but they brushed it off as a very average woman having a very average bad day. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

She closed her eyes. None of this made any sense whatsoever. How old were those two? Six, seven? Maybe even eight?

How did they gain so much power? Really, children so small could not be in such life or death situations that often? Even if they were often faced with dangers like that than surely they still couldn't have that much? They'd have to be almost near to being killed 24/7!

She shook her head. They'd have to be born with it but that would take two very powerful parents.

Her head swam with thoughts. She hadn't had to think this long and hard since… since her entire life!

Than another thought pushed its way through the crowded mind of the woman.

These two children had their spiritual pressure freely flowing. It was a wonder nothing went after them! What about their families? If their SP was freely flowing than their parents didn't know anything.

She watched the black haired girl and white haired boy and heaved a heavy sigh. What was she going to do now? She couldn't very well bring them home with her and explain what the other two already knew! Could she?

She blinked. Well, everyone who'd ever called her normal and uninteresting never knew the real her. Sometimes she really did wonder what police thought when they saw her.

It wasn't considered kidnapping; she planned on sending them home safer than before she had found them.

She heaved another sigh. Did she have any other option?

The other kids in Rukia and Toshiro's group slowly left soon leaving just the two of them.

"That was fun!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Yep!" Toshiro agreed.

The woman watched them wondering what to do…. She was glad they were so little; it made this task so much easier.

"Are you two lost?" she asked kindly.

Toshiro and Rukia looked at each other. They had been warned many times to watch out for bad people. Anyways, they weren't lost.

"No." they both stated together. The woman sighed softly.

"I'm sorry. I must seem like a very odd person right now." the two nodded in response not sure what else to do.

"Tell me, you two, can you see ghosts?" she asked her hopes set on being a friend of theirs.

They looked at each other and shook their heads vigorously and saying 'no' in that obvious lieing manner little kids have.

"You can. I can too." She gave a soft smile.

"D-does that make it normal?" Toshiro asked slowly. The mind of a small child was easily distracted.

"No, it makes us special. Most people can't. Be careful who you tell this too. People aren't always very understanding." The woman herself had many experiences with this.

"Then how did you know we saw ghosts." Rukia looked scared moving closer to Toshiro who did not look that much better.

"I can tell who can and who can't. It's something I learned over the years." She explained.

"How can you tell?" Toshiro asked. He was quite the curious little child.

"I could teach you. I have two others that I teach, too. Would you like to meet them?" she asked.

Toshiro and Rukia glanced at each other. The woman seemed nice enough…

"I'm Suzuki Kasumi. I promise I won't hurt you two." She held out her pinky finger and too a small child, this meant that you could not break your vow.

Kasumi thanked Kami-sama that these two children hadn't gotten themselves abducted yet. She sometimes wondered what parents were thinking letting their children off by themselves.

A little while later the two young children found themselves in a dojo/home building; when you walked in it was a dojo but upstairs and some of the other rooms downstairs were rooms that belonged in a home. A kitchen, living room, and bedrooms to list some.

"Now you see most people can't see ghosts you have to have a special power which the two of you have." Kasumi started her explanation. "There are monsters out there who need to feed off this power to survive." A little bit twisted sense of the truth but they were children.

"That's what those things wanted." Rukia whispered. Toshiro just nodded.

"I can teach you to defend yourselves." She continued.

"Yeah!" the voice of a girl piped in. "She teaches me and Taiki! You can train with us! Can't they Auntie Kasumi?" the little girl begged. "Taiki's no fun to train with!"

"Hey! I am too fun!" a boy retorted.

"If they want to they can. Please don't start fighting you two. Remember Aster dear, your parents only sent you here for year before you have to go back. We don't know when you can come again so leave on a good note with Taiki." Kasumi sighed.

"Hai!" the two other children chorused.

"We'd like to train!" Rukia spoke up.

"Yay! I'm Tanaka Aster! I'm from England but mommy and daddy sent me here for a year!" she introduced herself. She had dirty blond hair and dull blue eyes.

"And I'm Suzuki Taiki! My mom teaches people at this Dojo and Aster is my cousin." He had brown hair and brown eyes much like his mother.

"I'm Morihashi Rukia."

"Kawaike Toshiro."

"Cool!" Taiki said, "Have you too ever used a wooden sword?" the two shook their head's no.

"We'll teach you then!" Aster ran off to fetch four wooden swords with the other three following behind her.

Kasumi watched them, it wasn't really training they were doing but for children it was a start.

She sighed and let her thoughts swirl through her mind.

Hollows were bound to be after them but they couldn't kill them. Soul Society would know then and that could be disastrous. How many Shinigami would use there Zaunpoukto powers before they realized it was only increasing the Akuma Nigen's powers?

And what about Soul Society? Those two had such strong powers they would either be used or killed. She didn't have a very good opinion of that old hag in power.

She stood up and walked up stairs and sat down in her room at her computer. Mayuri would surely have the information she was looking for. Maybe she could even delete some things to keep them from finding out, or would that be too obvious?

No matter what she was going to protect them until they could take care of themselves. She'd protect all four of them.

Soul Society and that old hag wouldn't lay a harming hand on her students.

* * *

**I have a picture of Yamamoto sitting in his chair looking very high and mighty holding that stick of his in my head.**

**Ah yes… so I have decided on HitsuRuki. It's sorta plaguing my mind anyways and any author knows, it'll be there till you get it out. So yes, now I know I've lost some readers but hey, can't please the world. *shrugs***

**REVIEW!**


	4. Large Small Changes

**So I wrote some more of my little plot line there and rereading it over I've decided it needs to be redone but I do have at least 1 or 2 chapters after this.**

* * *

_**Large Small Changes**_

"I TOLD IF YOU GOT CRUMBS ON MY PAPERWORK ONE MORE TIME!" Soi Fon yelled at her vice captain Omaeda. The man would never learn to eat his food elsewhere.

"Sorry Taicho—"

"Get out of my sights." She cut him off. Had she even listened to him?

"You know Taicho…"

"What, Omaeda? I thought I told you to get out of my sights?" she gave him a death glare.

He walked off muttering about how Sasakibe would have an easier time with Yamamoto-Soutaicho.

XXX

"It's not fair! I tell you it's not fair Kira! She always yells at me for everything! Everything I tell you! I can do something right and she yells at me! What do you have to do to please that woman? Any woman in fact! They are _all_ unpleaseable!" Omaeda huffed at a poor Kira who didn't feel like listening.

Kira wondered off hand if 'unpleasable' was a word or not…. People could be such sticklers about words….

"Do you agree with me Kira?" Omaeda asked.

Kira frowned, "Oh… um… well…"

"I know you're too of a goody two shoes to admit but we all know you agree!"

Kira forced an uneasy smile. What did he agree with?

"Uhg, she's so annoying." He complained.

"At least you have a Captain." Kira said before thinking.

"Whatdya meath?" he asked mouth fool of food.

"Um… I don't have a captain so my division doesn't get say in a lot of important decisions, also I get all the paperwork and I have to make all the decisions and it's a lot of work to do by yourself." Kira explained not sure it that's what he was supposed to be doing.

"I swear to whoever's listening she's so annoying! And mean! And…."

Kira sighed. He hadn't been listening. He gave up on the annoying 2nd division vice captain and walked away.

No one cared about the 3rd division!

XXX

"Ah! Kira-kun! How are you?" one Hinamori Momo said. She'd almost walked into him rounding a corner.

"Ah, fine. Omaeda was just complaining to me about Soi Fon-taicho again. He doesn't understand how hard it is without an active captain." Kira sighed again.

"No, it is hard without a captain but it _is_ hard with one too." She gave a heavy sigh, "People can be so hard to deal with."

Kira nodded.

"I mean, Kurosaki, he's great and all and I like him a lot. He's a good friend but as a captain… uhg, he needs a lot of help. He's good but not a captain." She glanced at a nearby clock, "Oh! I'm going to be late for the SWA meeting! Bye Kira-kun!" she called over her shoulder as she raced away.

Why did they all complain to him?

XXX

Momo dropped herself into her chair.

"Ah, hello Hinamori-san." Isane greeted as she took a seat next to her.

"Kira and I were just talking about captains and I've come to the decision that Kurosaki is better off by himself. He can't command people only himself. He can only think for himself which leaves the rest of the division wondering what to do." she threw her head back in exasperation.

"It's not that hard to deal with Unahana-taicho. She's very kind and level minded if you listen to her." Isane explained.

"Hmm." Momo groaned out not listening. "I wonder what it'd be like to be part of another division besides the 5th…."

Isane nodded even though she knew Momo wasn't really talking to her. It was an interesting thought…

XXX

"You sure you don't want a drink Rangiku?" Renji called over to her.

"Positive! Not until I'm finished with this paperwork!" she called.

"You haven't had anything to drink until you've finished paperwork since, oh shit, sorry." Hisagi said sheepishly.

"Since Taicho died." She said stiffly. "I owe it to him."

"You still call 'im that?" Iba asked. "Isn't Kurosaki Isshin your replacement captain until they can find a more permanent one?"

"Yes but he's not _my_ Taicho, only Hitsugaya-taicho will ever be 'Taicho', my current captain is 'Isshin-taicho' and anyone after him will have 'taicho' after their name. Now drop the subject." She huffed. What was so hard to understand, "Isshin-taicho understands." She muttered.

"Thinking 'bout captains, Hisagi you're the captain of the 9th! We never really celebrated that." Iba stated.

"Dun need to." Hisagi said.

"Whatever man, thinking of captains, only the 3rd is missing a captain. 1st still got Yamamoto, 2nd is Soi fon, 4th's Unahana that scary woman, 5ths ma man Ichigo, my captains still there, 7th's Komamura, 8th's our one and only real fun alcoholic Shunsui, your now the 9th's captain Hisagi, 10th's is Ichigo's crazy father Isshin, 11th's _still_ Kenpachi somehow, we're still stuck with Kurotsuchi-taicho, and the 13th's our one and only Ukitake." Renji listed.

"Yeah." Rangiku sighed and looked at the paperwork. If captain had somehow come back to life and to keep him there she had to _five_ divisions' worth of paperwork by herself, she would.

XXX

"How's the vice captain search?" Kyouraku asked his friend Ukitake.

He sighed, "Well, not that great."

"You had really planned on keeping it for Rukia, didn't you?" Shunsui smiled sadly.

"Well, I suppose I was. That can't really happen now so I really should find one…" Ukitake trailed off.

"Well think about some of the other vice captains and think 'bout what you like in them and try to form what you're lookin' for in a vice captain and work from there." Shunsui advised.

"Well, Sasakibe is very polite and dutiful, Omaeda..., Kira works his hardest, Kotetsu works her hardest too, Hinamori is polite and works hard, Abarai is always pushing himself to be better, Iba tries, Ise is very hardworking—"

"And beautiful!"

"Matsumoto is kind hearted and works her hardest, Yachiru has a lot of energy and Nemu listens." Ukitake finished listing ignoring Shunsui's interruption.

"Well, look for those things in somebody." Shunsui repeated again giving his friend a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"I suppose…"

XXX

Momo closed her eyes and flopped down on the roof.

How many times did they used to watch the sunset before they both became Shinigami?

'_You never know what you have until it's gone.'_ Momo thought bitterly. Oh how right they were.

'_You either don't know it's there or you realize it had never been there in the first place.'_ She was so stupid. She'd never had a friend in Aizen and she'd never get to fully appreciate the friendship she had with Toshiro.

Ironic how they both had to die for her to fully realize this.

"So stupid." She muttered out loud.

She covered her eyes with her arms.

"Yet life goes on." She had a bittersweet memory after saying that.

"'How does 'life' go one? We're already dead.'" She quoted.

"You always were such a pessimist."

* * *

**Ok ok ok! I know this chapter was probably sorta boring but it's better than, actually never mind. I won't finish that thought. Anyways, I don't know how busy I'll be next week. I have trimester assessments, I think a science project, and I have to choose four shops for four day sooooooo I'm probably gonna be a bit busy.**

**It's strange how I always seem to give a schedule of what I'm doing….**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Lost and Found

**Eh, I guess I forgot to add the other chapter ^.^' sooo yeah….. well two chapters is better than one!**

* * *

_**Lost and Found**_

Toshiro plopped down in a chair in his homeroom and folded his arms on the desk and placed his head on them.

"You'd think it was the beginning of the school year on the first day when it's really the last week. When did you go to sleep last night?" his homeroom teacher asked.

"Not soon enough. The light broke. It wouldn't turn off," he sighed and muttered under his breath, "Only Kasumi."

The teacher pretended not to hear that. He had no good memories of the woman. She seemed plain but get her talking and she's as weird as they come. How the Kawaike family had ever met them, he didn't want to know. All he really felt the need to know was that Toshiro's parents and brother were gone and that was his guardian.

He cleared his throat not sure what to say, "Ah, good morning Maysusu-san." (**a/n totally made that up with no thought**) the girl would be his savior for once.

As the rest of his homeroom slowly trickled through the door Toshiro noted how good it would be to leave most of them. Then again, this homeroom just wasn't his place. None of his friends were in this class.

XXX

Toshiro decided that he loved this team of teachers.

"What better way to waste some time when we have nothing to do but go outside!" his science teacher had gushed.

No one objected.

"Yo, Tosh!" (**a/n Tosh would be said like Toe-sh Tosh or toast said like toash**)

"Oi, what up, Hiro!" he called back.

Hiroshi was pretty athletic with brown wavy hair that he kept to his shoulders and brown eyes.

Hiroshi was his friend since sixth grade when they both ended up in the nurse's office for the whole day waiting for _someone_ to pick them up. He didn't know why they became friends, neither said anything besides when the nurse asked how they were.

"Damn, I love the end of the year." He sat down on the grass with Toshiro.

Toshiro chose the spot because the trees beyond the fence shaded the area but had some nice patches of sun for his more sun loving friends.

"WE'RE FREE!" shouted a familiar voice. Toshiro and Hiroshi shook their heads.

"Michi." They both muttered.

Michi didn't have a serious bone in him. His hair was short and a brown that verged onto that of black and his eyes were hazel.

"Yo, Tosh, Gorgeous." He used the meaning of Hiroshi's name. It was a long standing inside joke between them all. The teachers would never understand.

Toshiro glanced around for the two others they were missing.

"Oi, Yoitei!" he called. The boy ran over.

"Why… the oth… er… side of… the field." He panted.

He was the only non-athletic one of the five. His hair was short but shaggy and dirty blonde and faded green eyes.

"Shade." He stated simply. The others laughed.

"Don't suck my blood while the teachers aren't lookin'!" Michi joked.

"I wouldn't want your blood anyways. It's probably disgusting." He made a face in pretend disgust.

"What about sucking blood?" Taiki called. No one explained it.

"What took you so long to get here?" Yoitei asked, finally catching his breath.

"Frog face was asking me questions. I stopped paying attention to what she wanted." Taiki explained. Frog face was their guidance councilor.

"I wonder if she sounds like a frog when she burps." Michi said aloud.

Toshiro snorted, "I don't care. It'd be funnier to see her so sick she turned green. Then she'd _really_ be a frog." They cracked up at the thought.

"And to think," Taiki said, "that you've got everyone fooled into thinking that your all serious and mysterious." Toshiro stuck his tongue out at him.

"Awe," Michi mocked someone cooing over a kitten, "Our little Tensai is having a sense of humor. Watch the teachers all drop dead."

"The teachers are dropping dead?" Yoitei asked, "Why the hell didn't you do this sooner Toshiro! We could've all had an excuse to get out of class!"

"Hey, I _like_ school!" Toshiro retorted.

"The teachers are gonna be shocked when they see you." Taiki said.

Toshiro punched his shoulder playfully. "Shaddup!"

XXX

"Oh, Rukia!" a girl sang. "Isn't it so _nice_ out!" the girl sighed in content.

"Kie! It is really nice out! I love the last week of school." Rukia smiled brightly.

Kie was outdoorsy with curly light brown hair and blue eyes.

"_I_ can't wait for high school! Come on, you guys have to be excited too!" another bubbly girl exclaimed.

"How did I come to hang out with such bubbly people?" Aster questioned.

"I'm not _that_ bubbly." The girl stated.

"Yes you are Sakura." Rukia laughed.

Sakura was very bubbly to say the least and hyper. Her hair was as strait as could be and blonde and her eyes were hazel.

"What's wrong with bubbles?" Kie questioned.

"Nothing at all, I'd be all bubbles myself but that moron from back home hadn't broke up with me." Aster said, Rukia could've sworn she saw the flaming aurora around her.

"You weren't into him that much anyways." Sakura sighed.

"He wasn't your type." Rukia agreed.

"I suppose." Aster admitted.

"Thinking of types…" Kie paused for a little affect, "How's Kawaike-kun?" she asked Rukia.

"I. Am. Not. Interested. In. Toshiro. In. Any. Way. Shape. Manor. Or. Form." Rukia huffed out.

"Sure, sure." Sakura concluded, "It 'wouldn't be right being that for the moment we both are living with Kasumi' junk isn't working for us."

"Well, it's true!" Rukia tried.

"Actually," Aster sang, "You're not blood related in any way _so_ it would _technically_ not go against anything." She tried to look innocent.

"That doesn't matter because I don't like him like that. Kie, I suppose you aren't going to admit liking Yoitei? " she tried to change the subject flow.

"What about him?" her face was bright red.

"You _like_ him!" Sakura sang. Aster tilted her head to the side a little.

"What is it with my cousin and attaining hot friends?" she asked.

They all stared at her.

"We sound like…" Sakura started.

"Obsessive high school girls." Kie finished in disgust.

"_Gross!_" they all chorused together.

"We're infected!" Rukia shouted while running around. The other girls joined in.

XXXX

All the captains and vice captains were lined up with Yamamoto in his chair. Above his head was a screen showing a human middle school.

"Why's this matter anyways?" Kenpachi drawled in boredom. "I don't give a shit about a bunch of weakling kids."

Yamamoto gave him a hard stare. "The Stealth Force made an important discovery. Look." At the last word the screen started to change to look at a specific group of children.

The occupants of the room eyes widened at what they saw.

"That's…."

"Those two are…"

"It can't be."

"What kind of fucking joke is this?"

"SCILENCE!" Yamamoto boomed over the ruckus of disbelief. He continued more level voiced but still loudly, "It is true. Now we must decide what to do."

They all watched the two.

The girl who looked like Rukia was running around in a circle screaming loudly about high school.

The boy who looked like Toshiro was chasing after another boy screaming about sucking his blood.

The teachers all had sweat drops.

"They don't seem the same." Ichigo voiced.

"No duh, they were reborn. So why does it matter what happens to them? Leave them alone." Renji offered.

Yamamoto gave him a harsh look. "By an ancient rule it is illegal to be reborn."

"How the hell do you decide if you're reborn or not?" Renji had fire in his eyes.

"Plus we've learned that ancient ways don't always work; hence why we have no Central 46." Hisagi offered.

Everyone was silent for a moment watching the screen.

X** on screen **X

Rukia's and Toshiro's group had combined and were all sitting around panting.

"I bet the teachers thoughts of you just went down the drain." The boy had wavy brown hair, he was speaking to Toshiro.

"I can see it now," a girl with pin strait blonde hair said, "'Kawaike, the genius gone mental!' I'd get a kick out of it!"

They all laughed.

"Tosh, you're a genius, mental, vampire! We're all gonna die!" a boy with short dark brown almost black hair laughed.

"Nah, I'll only kill you Michi."

The boy named Michi pretended to cry, "You're so mean to me!"

"Hey, Morihashi, can I ask you a question?" a different girl had come up to the group and dragged Rukia off.

"Poor Rukia." The girl with pin strait hair said.

The other's nodded.

X **off screen **X

"They don't even have the same last name! They don't act the same! Why can't we leave them alone?" Ichigo nearly screamed.

"Ancient rules say—"

"What if they don't remember?" Ukitake interrupted.

Yamamoto remained quiet for several minutes before speaking. "Between yourselves, you can make a patrol to go down to the World of the Living and determine whether they remember or not. If they don't, we'll leave them be and make sure to keep an eye on them if they do remember."

"What if they do remember?" Shunsui asked.

"We'll deal with that if it comes to that. Tell me who is going by the end of today; the group will leave in two weeks to get to know the area and attend their high school. Dismissed." Yamamoto adjourned the meeting.

XXX

"I don't like it." Ichigo told Momo. "I don't like it one bit. Who gives a damn? They deserve to live in peace."

Momo nodded.

"If you feel so strongly about it, Kurosaki-san, than why don't you choose a team?" Isshin said.

"Sure?" it came out as a question.

"I'm going." Renji's eyes held a challenge for anyone who denied this.

"I am too." Rangiku stated firmly.

"Me too." Momo said a little more timidly.

"Then we just need one more person." Ichigo concluded.

"I'll go with you." Kira almost whispered. Ichigo shrugged

They went to write who was going.

"I don't like this."

The image of Toshiro and Rukia acting as children their age was firmly planted in everyone's mind.

It had seemed so normal. Like they both belonged.

What was wrong with that?

* * *

**Good? Toshiro and Rukia are gonna be acting really immature sometimes for those of you who couldn't figure this out from the running around.**


	6. Thoughts a Whirlin'

**Probably boring but the next update shouldn't be TOO late… ahem…. Anyways, I've sorta decided to explain that I haven't actually explained how anyone dresses yet 'cause no one has really been paying attention to that. Rukia and Toshiro and those other OC's know how each other dress and don't care and Ichigo & co are too caught up with them being reborn to pay attention. You'll know next chapter (no one's brought this up but I felt like explaining myself even though very few people read this junk) R&R**

* * *

_**Thoughts a Whirling'**_

"DAMN IT!" Ichigo slammed his fist on the small round wooden table. He took a few deep 'calming' breaths before resting his head on the table.

It was a day before they left for their mission and they hadn't gotten a clue on why they were supposed to be so concerned with this.

"I know you're frustrated, but please do refrain from harming my table." Urahara had his mouth and nose covered by his signature fan while he tried to add humor to the humorless group.

"Frustrated? I'm not only frustrated! I'm pissed off and confused _and_ frustrated! What the hell does it matter if they are reborn again?" Ichigo fumed. He wasn't listening to what he was saying, just ranting trying to dispel the growing rage.

"Kurosaki-kun…." Orihime tried to start but he wasn't listening.

"I don't understand, Urahara-kun, why does it matter? Whenever we ask no one gives a specific answer. Everyone just says its ancient rule." Momo asked quietly.

"It is ancient rule." Urahara confirmed unhelpfully.

"This is what she meant." Rangiku muttered darkly.

"I wasn't finished speaking." Urahara defended himself, "As I was going to continue on to say, it's an ancient rule—"

"We get it, it's ancient, no get _on_ with it!" Renji snarled.

"Fine, fine! Don't bite my head off! It's a rule older than Yamamoto-san himself. I don't think anyone remembers why it was placed." The man finally finished.

"Is it possible," Uryu chimed in, "that no one has been reborn before? That the rule is just a prejudice or safety precaution against something they believed to be?"

"Why would they make rule against something that never happened?" Ichigo asked still not catching on to the theory.

Uryu sighed in annoyance, "I'm saying, what if they thought something bad happened if you were reborn? If it never happened and if in the past they didn't have the same knowledge as they do in present, which is possible, than how would they know anything that happened?"

"If you wanna talk about ancient times and things being changed let's add another theory," Yoruichi started, "If they had a different system of how things were run than would someone make a rule against it for the heck of it? It has happened before in different places, why not Soul Society?"

Everyone remind silent mulling over the theories for a good fifteen minutes.

"Does it matter?" Momo asked suddenly, "Does the reason the rule made matter? At this moment right now in this moment of time does it matter? Maybe in the future it would but for now?"

Rangiku slammed her fist on a table, "Questions! That's all we have! But that's good right? We're just starting so questions are good. So here is an idea! Let's write down all our questions that we can think of that relate to this mission and place them roughly in an order of most importance to the least!" she looked around at her companions.

"It works," Uryu agreed, "Let's write down our ideas and then write them on one sheet of paper and then order them on another sheet of paper."

"What's the point of that?" Renji muttered.

"To get our thoughts and priorities in order!" Rangiku exclaimed shoving a piece of paper and a pencil in his hand.

An hour and a half later they had their paper of questions organized into an order of importance to least importance of the moment and the most reasonable person who should try and find the answer to it. (LW=living world group (Ichigo, Momo, Kira, Renji, and Rangiku), YU=Yoruichi and Urahara (they are tagging along as adoptive parents), SC=Seireitei contact)

_**Questions**_

_**1. Do either Rukia or Toshiro remember being Shinigami? (LW/YU)**_

_**2. If they do, how much do they remember? (LW/YU)**_

_**3. What will happen to them if they remember? (SC)**_

_**4. Are they a threat to Soul Society if they don't remember? (LW/YU/SC)**_

_**5. Are they a threat to Soul Society if they do remember? (LW/YU/SC)**_

_**6. Is there a reason to why they were reborn? (YU/SC)**_

_**7. How many ancient rules are they breaking by being reborn? (SC)**_

_**8. Have other's been reborn before? (SC)**_

_**9. If so what happened to them? (SC)**_

_**10. Is this ancient rule important? (SC)**_

"So we managed to think up ten questions from nine people?" Renji snorted.

"It's not that bad." Yoruichi said, "It's better than nothing. We should get to thinking up good contacts in Seireitei that we can fully rely on."

"They have quit a bit to do…." Kira said quietly, no one heard him.

Renji was looking over the list, "Does it matter why they were reborn?"

"If there's a specific reason, than yes." Momo said defensively; clearly that had been her question."

"I'll get to finding contacts, you guys go rest; we're leaving for the city tomorrow." Yoruichi said while getting up and leaving.

Kira looked at Urahara, "Err," he cleared his throat, "What city are we going to?" he asked timidly. In all truth and honesty the man scared him. Who wears a striped hat and keeps a fan in front of their face 65% of the time?

"Oh yes, they live in Setagaya, Tokyo. Fairly large city, there are five districts; they live in Setagaya, Setagaya, Tokyo. Simple to remember. The school you'll be going to is Setagaya Sogo High School (**a/this is an actual high schools in Setagaya**). If you need anymore information we probably don't have it so don't ask." The man grinned and hid his face behind his fan.

"They don't know much about any of this do they?" Ichigo sighed.

Uryu sighed, "Well then you all will have to keep a guard up and don't get reckless," Uryu glared at Ichigo and Renji at this. "_And_ make sure you report back here frequently so we know if we should sneak over there and help you guys." It was clear he was slightly put out at being left out of this mission even if he didn't admit it.

"We should all go to sleep now." Urahara all waved them off to their destinations for sleep.

Once they were all gone he let his arm fall to his side so his fan was no longer in front of his face revealing a frown and troubled look.

"For once I know close to nothing of what's going on." He sighed. "This can't last to long, if they don't remember or if they do remember things will start to move quickly." He closed his eyes. "A healthy well rested mind works better than a weary mind."

With that the man went off to his own room to sleep, his own troubled thoughts swirling through his head just like everyone else's and soon he fell into a fitful sleep like everyone else too.

* * *

**It's not a lot but I had meant for this to be one idea and it turned into three pages…. Not much action but I figured I needed to put this info somewhere…. And yeah, I like to do a little bit of research for my stories; Setagaya is a place in Tokyo in Japan, no duh, and it has five districts, I only mentioned Setagaya but the others might pop up here and there. Now, I like research but I'm not going out of my way to make this geologically correct, the street names are going to be made up or just placed wherever they work for the story.**


	7. We Meet Again

**Notes: in the time line it's technically spring and I **_**know**_** I'm not gonna make this **_**completely**_** realistic but I'm just gonna say that it's cool in spring in Japan now, k? It just helps me so much ^,^ now on with the story! R&R!**

* * *

_**We Meet Again**_

"Where the hell are we?" Renji stated what everyone else was thinking.

Setagaya was quite a bit larger than Karakura and none of them were the best with directions and once they'd turned the third corner walking away from Urahara's new shop, they were lost and wondering how to get home. Yes, they could _ask_ for directions, if they knew where they liked and they doubted anyone knew of the new store quite yet; if anyone would know at all.

"Damn it! Damn it all! This just blows." Ichigo raised his voice but he wasn't yelling… yet.

"Calm down. If all else fails can't we follow his reiatsu?" Momo suggested timidly, not wanting Ichigo to blow up on her.

"… Why the hell didn't I think of that before?" Ichigo stated.

"'Cause ya can't sense reiatsu ya moron." Renji drawled.

"Well I didn't see you coming up with the idea!" Ichigo growled.

"Enough you two! I'm not dealing with this today." Rangiku sighed wearily. "Let's just see if we can pick him out of the crowed and follow him back." The two quieted down at how weary she sounded.

Maybe they were all too stressed out. They were confused and worried and… pained. Old wounds that had just barely healed were opening back up.

When they got back they were all probably going to go to their rooms and sleep. They all needed sleep.

XXXX

"Hey, Toshi, look over there." Rukia pointed at a group of high school(?) kids. They seemed like teenagers but at the same time they seemed older…

They all stuck out of the crowed in their own way. One had florescent orange hair, one had bright red hair that reminded Toshiro oddly of the top of a pineapple, one had breasts _way_ to large, and the other two were pretty normal except the boy look almost emo but very timid and the girl covered her bun in a cloth. But the strangest part was they were so…. _familiar_.

Toshiro tilted his head to the side a little, an odd habit that he couldn't seem to break that he'd gotten from his mother.

"Don't they seem so… _familiar_?" Rukia looked back at him.

"Yeah, it's strange." Toshiro realized he'd tilted his head to the side and straitened again. Damn, that was an annoying habit.

"What do you two mean?" Yoitei asked.

"Oh, it's nothing; probably us being stupid again." Rukia laughed a little.

"Hmm… Maybe they remind you of a ghost you saw once? Ghosts can look very odd in the right lighting, right?" Kie suggested.

They'd told them that they could see ghosts because they were just that close but only Toshiro, Rukia, Taiki, and Aster could actually see them and fight off Akumas. They could fight Hallows but Kasumi worried about Soul Society too much.

"Probably, uhg, thinking of ghosts one was right in my face when I woke up." Toshiro scowled.

"I hate when that happens." Aster agreed.

"I'm so glad I can't see freaky people of the dead." Michi said.

"Nice way of putting it. If you keep talking like that you might end up as a freaky person of the dead!" Hiroshi grinned and everyone laughed.

"So mean Gorgeous."

"You sound like you two are dating when you say that." Sakura laughed.

Michi slung his arm over Hiroshi's shoulders, "Maybe we are." He was grinning.

"Nope," Hiroshi pushed him off, "I'd never date a creepy stalker." Everyone laughed loudly again. Some people shook their heads at the group. So what if they tended to laugh really loud?

XXXX

They just wanted to go home. That's all. Was it so much to ask?

Apparently it was as the group of obvious foot ball player ganged up on Ichigo and the others.

"You're an odd lookin' bunch." One sneered.

"What of it?" Ichigo snarled.

"Nice! Good fighter, huh? Hope ya are 'cause otherwise you'll get a major bruisin'." Another laughed.

"We can fight!" Renji snarled. Momo, Kira, and Rangiku thought it was a very stupid thing to say.

"And you look new, we'd know if we saw ya before." Another one smiled smugly.

"Picking more fights? Shouldn't do that." Said a voice.

They looked over and saw a group had come over. Ichigo and the others had to work hard not to let their jaws fall open.

It was Toshiro and Rukia's group.

They boy who spoke had short dark, dark brown hair and wore a plain white t-shirt, a gray hooded jacket and dark-wash jeans.

"Yeah, 'specially with what happened last time." This boy had brown hair and he wore a blue hoodie that said a store name that was zipped up.

"Unless you forgot?" this boy was pretending to smile sweetly, his hair was waving and to his shoulders, he also wore a hoodie but with a different store name and it was dark green and he also had on light blue jeans.

"What you getting?" one of the football players growled.

"I think they're picking a fight if you want it." this boy didn't look like a fighter and he spoke like he didn't fight, he had a white jacket and a plain black shirt that had a logo of some sort.

"Unless your too scared of four boys and two girls?" this girl had counted on her fingers by pointing at each of the people who'd be fighting, her was light brown and curly, she wore a light grow sweater that fit snugly on her, it was zipped up half way and underneath she had on a light green top of some sort and dark skinny jeans.

"They _are_ pretty scary though." this was another girl pin strait blonde hair and had on a dark purple sweater that fit her much like the other girl but she left hers open to show a low cut black shirt, she had on a black skirt with black skinny jeans underneath.

The football players cleared their throats.

"What, getting scared?" this girl had dirty blonde hair, she was wearing a black sweater that was obviously a boys sweater that was left open, a purple shirt with an integrate design on it that fit her perfectly and light almost white jean skirt that barely covered her butt and white skinny jeans and her hands had those fingerless gloves but they were fishnet.

"We won't beat you up _too_ badly." This was Rukia. She had on a black v-neck shirt with a dark red sweater over top that only went halfway down her stomach even though the sleeves went a little past her wrists and black skinny jeans.

"We're not?" this was Toshiro. He had a black hoodie and black jeans and on his right hand he also had one of those fingerless gloves but it wasn't fishnet and it was plain black.

"Shh, we're trying not to scare them." The dirty blonde haired girl pressed one finger to her lips.

"What's the fun in _that_?" it was the boy with brown hair.

The football players fled.

The group stood there staring after them.

"That was simple!" the brown haired boy said.

"You guys did some pretty bad damage last time." The curly haired girl said.

"Their own damn fault!" the boy with almost black hair said.

"Thanks, but we could've handled it ourselves." Renji huffed.

"Re-Renji!" Kira stuttered nervously.

"Eh? Sure you could, who cares though? I love to scare those guys! It's so much fun! Even more fun than being chased around by Sakura with a camera!" the boy with almost black hair said.

"Shut up you! Anyways, I'm Hayashi Sakura!" said the girl with the pin strait blonde hair.

"Mori Kie!" the curly haired girl waved her hand enthusiastically.

"Wow, hyper much? I'm Shimizu Yoitei, nice ta meet ya!" it was the non-fighter.

"Yoshida Michi! A funny moron and damn proud of it!" his hair was almost black which almost countered his personality.

"Of coarse you're proud of that. Anyways, I'm Fujita Hiroshi." He smiled.

"I'm the only one who can call him Gorgeous!" Michi yelled.

"Yes, yes. I'm Suzuki Taiki!" he had the boring brown hair.

"I'm Taiki's cousin from England, Abe Aster, which is said in the traditional Japanese way not the other way around just so ya know." She smiled brightly.

"I'm Morihashi Rukia! Nice to meet you!" Rukia waved almost as fast as Kie.

"Kawaike Toshiro, good ta meet ya." He flashed a smile.

God were those to different.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! And yes, the boobs are real." She waved and everyone sweat dropped.

"I-Izuru Kira… pleasure to meet you." he waved timidly.

"Hinamori Momo!" she smiled brightly.

"Abarai Renji." He huffed still put out over the help.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, don't mind that moron." He pointed his thumb at Renji.

"I have a great idea!" Rangiku burst, "Let's go back to our place and get to know each other!"

"Great idea Rangiku but you seem to be forgetting that we're lost." Renji said sarcastically.

"We can help you find it!" Aster said, "Tell us the name and let's get skipping!"

"What the hell? 'get skipping?' That doesn't even make sense!" Taiki yelled.

"It's Urahara's… it's a new store; we all just moved here." Momo explained.

"Hey, we past that on the way here! Didn't we? Come on, let's go!" Aster pointed forewords and started skipping.

"How much sugar did she have? She's gone mental!" Taiki cried.

"And we're not mental?" Toshiro raised one eyebrow.

"True, very true." Taiki sighed, "Well lets get going before we're left behind." Everyone nodded and ran to catch up.

* * *

**Yep, they meet! And I'm not really good with fashion and descriptions of clothes. Anyways, slow moving but the next chapter will probably just be mostly humor and getting to know the different characters which is important but I'll try to make it funny and add in a little sprinkle of HitsuRuki fluffiness.**


	8. Dot Dot Dot Question Mark

**Ok so Goranus gave me the idea of using little bio's for the oc characters (don't know why I didn't think of that) so I figure I'll do three over the next two chapters (three because I figure adding in Rukia and Toshiro would be helpful) so that'll go at the end of this (which has four) and the next 2 chapters!**

**WARNING: the f-word is used repeatedly (not so much in this chapter) and will probably be used repeatedly throughout the story. Now you can't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

…_**?**_

You are told to never talk to strangers from a young age and as you get older you figure _bringin_g strange people home is applied somewhere in that rule. So why the hell did they bring these people home with them?

Oh right, they were supposed to gain information on them.

Well how does weird sound?

"What did you just call him?" Renji was nearly joking.

"Gorgeous? Oh, that's what I call him! Don't worry, I'm completely strait!" Michi assured then after glancing around he lowered his voice and whispered, "As far as you know." The group of fourteen year olds laughed even though it wasn't that funny.

"You guys laugh a lot." Ichigo said darkly, it was sorta annoying.

"What? Got a problem with laughing?" Aster demanded giving him a death glare.

"That's no fun Ichigo! I love these guys! They're all so much _fun_!" Rangiku was having the time of her life! Who knew there were people like this naturally without any alcohol involved!

"Yeah! Laughing's fun! I couldn't live if I didn't laugh! Life would be boring!" Rukia chimed in.

Toshiro stared at her blankly and said completely dead serious, "If you didn't laugh at least three times a day, I'd say it'd be the apocalypse or aliens took over the world." He shrugged at the last comment like it made more sense than the apocalypse.

"Aliens took over the world, ate Rukia's brain—"

"No! They are her soul!" Michi yelled like this had actually happened cutting off Taiki.

"Ate Rukia's soul, took over her body and use her body to make world domination." He finished off the story.

"What? No one tried to save me?" Rukia pouted.

"Nope." Michi affirmed.

"You suck!" Rukia hit him in the head.

So some things were still the same about them; Rukia was violent and loved cute things. As for Toshiro, no one could really tell. He seemed serious but than he'd act like the others in the group.

"I'd save you Rukia!" Rangiku hugged the girl.

"Aw! Thank you!" Rukia hugged her back and stuck her tongue out at everyone else.

"You guys are so immature." Renji grunted. Kira looked worried at this comment like the others were going to murder him gruesomely for it.

"Yeah, so? We're fourteen, life ain't gonna last forever might as well live it now before we all die." Toshiro stated a little morbidly.

"Gosh, Tosh, way to dampen the mood." Yoitei whined. Toshiro shrugged uncaringly.

"Who woke you up this morning Mr. Morbid?" Sakura glared at him in good nature.

Toshiro made a face, "Don't even mention this morning." He sent a glare towards Taiki, "It's all your damn fault too!"

"Shouldn't point fingers." Taiki enlightened.

"Yeah, might poke someone's eye out." Hiroshi said.

"It'd serve him right." Toshiro grumbled.

"This coming from the one who says half the population of the world should all go die in ditches. How the hell did I acquire such gruesomely violent friends?" Kie tsked.

Yoitei shrugged, "I wonder that _all_ the time."

Ichigo thought about how he hadn't seemed like he'd start a fight. "You don't fight much do you?" Ichigo stared at him.

"Nope, not at all actually. I really can't fight; hell I can barely pass gym class!" he laughed a little nervously.

"Aw! It's ok Yoitei! We all love you anyways!" Kei rounded the table and gave him a hug. Rukia muttered something and Kie's face went red. "SHUT UP!"

Everyone cringed away from her. Who knew she could get so loud.

"Ow, what the hell did you say Rukia?" Taiki rubbed his ear.

Rukia opened her mouth but Kie interrupted, "Oh no you don't!" she glared at Rukia who promptly stood up and started to run around the table with Kie going after her.

Hiroshi sighed, "So, how's everyone's day going?"

Toshiro and Taiki shrugged, Aster and Sakura said "Pretty good," and Michi and Yoitei said, "Awesome."

"Err, shouldn't someone… stop them?" Momo asked slightly overwhelmed at the running around.

Toshiro grinned, "Nope! What'd be the fun in that? Unless you trip them; that's always fun."

Rukia kicked him in the head as she ran by.

"Ow! That hurt!" he whined while rubbing his head.

"Tripping people isn't nice." Rangiku shook her head.

"It's ok though," Taiki said brightly, "'Cause we're all close like that."

"How is tripping people close?" Renji yelled.

"Love hurts?" Hiroshi suggested.

"Love sucks. That is my final opinion!" Aster banged her head on the table.

"If that fucker had lived hear, we would've kicked his ass for you if it makes you feel any better." Taiki offered.

"A 'we care about you' would've worked just as well." Aster sighed, "Why do boys always jump to 'I'll kick his ass?"

"You forgot the 'fucker' part." Toshiro informed.

"Is it that important?"

"Very."

"GYAH!" Kie tripped and fell and Rukia tripped over her landing… in Toshiro's lap.

Toshiro looked down at her and raised one eyebrow, "Comfy?"

"Very." She muttered while scrambling off of him.

Rangiku lifted one finger and placing it on her chin in thought. "Are you two, by any chance, dating?" Rangiku asked sounding more serious than before.

"NO!" they both yelled.

"Wow, way to— OW!" Taiki yelled as Toshiro punched him in the face.

"Violence alert! Violence alert!" Michi hollered before turning to their hosts, "And I'm serious."

Taiki seemed to have recovered, "I wasn't going to say— FUCK!"

Toshiro had stood up to kick Taiki in the head knocking him over.

"You know Taiki; you're playing with fire in a wind storm during a drought." Michi was looking down at him.

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Rukia asked. Taiki shrugged and put his palms up in a who-knows-who-cares way.

"Ok, boys, cut it, really no repeats of last year. Toshiro, you're still really damn lucky that you didn't get suspended." Sakura scolded.

Toshiro moved away from Taiki and sat down with a huff.

"How old are you two?" Aster rolled her eyes.

"I'm six." Toshiro said while holding up his left hand and right thumb to demonstrate the number.

"And I'm five! HI!" Taiki waved his hand as Aster.

"God damned stupid cousin." Aster muttered.

"Hey!" Taiki whined, "That hurt my feelings! I'm not stupid!"

"She didn't say you were," Yoitei informed, "She said you were a stupid cousin."

"Oh, ok then." Taiki shrugged.

XXXX

This went on for another hour or so and in that time Renji and Ichigo had relaxed while Mom and Kira were still shyly not talking.

Renji had to admit, it was pretty fun once you managed to get your mind off the pain. It was almost like talking to two different people.

"No!" Michi screamed loudly, "I will not except you logic! Be gone, logical person!" He screamed at Toshiro who was promptly shoved into Sakura.

"Don't let Vampy near me!" She yelled shoving Toshiro away form her.

"Can we all quit shoving me around?" Toshiro yelled. "I'm a living being ya know!"

"No your not!" Sakura yelled, "Vampires aren't alive! Therefore you aren't a living being!"

"Why's he a vampire?" Kira asked.

"Why? The asshole bit me!" Sakura screeched.

"Oi, oi! That was in sixth grade, I said sorry, _and_ I didn't _mean_ too!" a few seconds later he added, "Well, not that hard anyways."

"So you admit you _did_ mean to bite me!" Sakura accused.

"Shouldn't of had your hand over my mouth." He shrugged nonchalantly, "And I didn't draw blood."

"You almost did." Michi decided to shove him again. Toshiro, not anticipating the shove, toppled ungracefully over into Rukia's lap.

Rukia looked down at him before looking up again at Michi, "I never offered to take the vampire."

"Oh well." Michi shrugged.

Rukia moved back and stood up suddenly causing Toshiro to topple off her lap. He sat up with a huff, "That hurt!"

"Awe!" Rangiku cooed, "Poor, Toshiro-kun!" she hugged him. "I love you!"

He stuck his tongue out at the others, "See, someone likes me."

Aster grinned evilly, "Until you bite her." Toshiro flipped her off, "Fuck you."

"No thanks!"

"Hey, Hinamori-san, Kira-kun, you two don't talk much do you?" Yoitei asked off on a side conversation with them.

"Eh, not really." Momo laughed nervously.

"I don't either or not to anyone besides them." He smiled brightly.

"How'd you become friends with them? I-if you don't mind my asking!" Kira added hastily.

"Science class with Taiki and Toshiro. I never talked to anybody. You know the clichéd shy guy, doesn't talk, is ignored, doesn't really have friends, never had a girlfriend, ext. I got partnered up with Taiki for a project and Taiki just would not let me be quite, everything I said he actually took into consideration. Taiki, for some reason, took a liking to me I guess and introduced me to his friends. After that in science whenever we had to choose partners I was always either with Toshiro or Taiki. I still can't for the life of me figure out why they like me so much." he explained.

"That's simple.." Rangiku butted into the conversation. The others gave her question filled looks and she laughed a little.

"You don't talk that much but when you do, and are acting really yourself, then you can be just as odd as the others just in a more… tame… way." Rangiku smiled brightly.

Yoitei shrugged, "I dunno, and I don't care. I just like having them as my friends. They're all the most dependable people I know, even Michi is more dependable than most other people." he smiled brightly.

XXXX

Ichigo sighed and flopped back on the ground. The group had finally left leaving Ichigo and the others exhausted.

"They have too much energy." Renji complained.

"I loved them! But there is one thing I'm questioning." Rangiku frowned.

"Enlighten us." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"You could tell Rukia and Tai—Toshiro were the same as before; there were moments when you could just _tell_. Also Tai—Toshiro's comment on life not lasting forever; despite the morbidity he sounded older." Her frown depened.

"You're saying he had a slip up?" Kira asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. It could just be me. Anyways," she started than noticed a familiar blonde man walk in, "Ah! Urahara jus the man we needed to talk to!"

"Hmm? And why would yu have to talk to me?" he hid his face behind his fan.

"We just met Rukia and Toshiro." Ichigo explained then continued to explain them more thoroughly.

"Well," Urahara finally stated after a moment of silence, "We should remember this and you should try to get closer to them." He went to walk away but once in the doorway he turned around and covered part of his face with his fan and acquired a dark look, "Just don't make any slip ups. If they don't remember we don't want any triggers going off that'll spark a memory. If they don't know it's better that way."

The others nodded soberly.

XXXX

"So what do you think?" Aster looked at Kasumi. She had been sitting quitly, unmoving, and unblinking since they finished the account of the strange new kids that had seemed so familiar to Toshiro and Rukia.

"What do I think? No, no, dear; 'what do I know' is what you should be asking." She sighed, "I didn't want this to happen so soon. They're definitely from Soul Society which means you have to be extra careful in class when something pops up. You'll also have to be extra careful to hide the fact that you can see ghosts; they'll know soon after that." she sighed heavily again.

"So when we have to go after an Akuma then we'd better leave class, normally, and change and send our bodies back to class? This could be hard…." Taiki looked slightly more worried than he usually did.

"Well, it's a good thing that I made the mod souls to not only act _exactly_ like you but to remember information for you too. Oh yes, Taiki, I _know_ you used that to your advantage on many tests." Kasumi smiled and patted her son on the back proudly.

The others sighed and shook their heads. Only she would encourage that fully.

A little while later Rukia found herself sitting on Toshiro's bed with him while he searched through data about Soul Reapers in Seireitei.

"Do you think they hate us?" Rukia fretted. They didn't really remember what they were like, maybe they had both been cruel and abusive?

"They didn't seem to hate us…. They seemed… hurt. Ya know, the way you look hurt when you see someone who looks like someone who's dead…." He trailed off.

They were both silent as Toshiro continued hunting for information and saving things to another document for later reference.

Rukia let her thoughts float freely through her mind. Everything had happened since her first nightmare of her past life.

She brought her knees to her chest and pressed herself against toshiro. She looked at the screen of his laptop blankly not comprehending a single letter.

"When I was little, I never really thought about death but I always assumed you could only die once because you could only live one; you know what I mean, Toshi?"

"I know, Ruki." He wrapped one arm around her and reverted to one handed typing.

* * *

**Name: Kawaike Toshiro  
****Nickname(s): Tosh (friends), Toshi (Rukia), and Kawaii (Random people)  
****Birthday: February 10 (I'm not gonna bother with years, it doesn't really matter)  
****Appearance: Same blue eyes and white hair, tends to dress mainly in black and gothic but rarely notices.  
****Summary: Lives with Suzuki Kasumi who he just calls Kasumi. Close with Rukia (often times act like they could be dating) quick to punch his friends (just the way they are) but acts calmer at school and he can be very mature. As of the moment, no clue about his family. He does remember some of SS but only bits and pieces.**

**Name: Morihashi Rukia  
****Nickname(s): Ruki (Friends mostly Toshiro)  
****Birthday: February 17 (7 days after Toshiro)  
****Appearance: Same hair and eyes from before. Her style can range from dark to bright depending on her mood but often times stays with a balance of light and dark colors.  
****Summary: Also lives with Kasumi who is just called Kasumi. Close with Toshiro (same story) loves to laugh but can be very mature. Like with Toshiro's family and memories Rukia is the same. She is also the official person to wake Toshiro up in the morning.**

**Name: Suzuki Kasumi  
****Nickname(s): None  
****Birthday: A/N  
****Appearance: As plain as they come and gave the looks to Taiki.  
****Summary: Took in Rukia and Toshiro (you don't know why though) and had Aster come live with her. She trains the four with sword fighting (and zaunpoukto), kido (both types), and other ways of fighting that SS never teaches. She is like Urahara and Mayuri; she loves science and inventing things.**

**Name: Abe Aster  
****Nickname(s): None  
****Birthday: March 1  
****Appearance: Dirty blonde hair and dull blue eyes, dresses in a mix of tomboy, preppy, and goth.  
****Summary: She lived in England but begged her parents to let her live with Kasumi because of her spiritual pressure (her parents don't know). She's more like Kasumi and loves science and creating things over fighting but don't be mistaken, she can fight when she wants to.**

**Not everything I really wanted but it'll do… I suppose. Anyways, Word was being really screwy.**


	9. Intruding On A 'Normal' Day

**A title fail. Anyways, I have officially finished the plotline. Yep, so the updates should be quicker but don't count on it, I have a lot to think about starting after Friday. A lot as in my most likely career. I'm torn.**

**Enjoy the update!**

**

* * *

**

_**Intruding on a 'Normal' Day**_

Kasumi thought highly of breakfast and she would not let any one of the children she took care of miss it and she also knew that Toshiro could very well get up himself and have plenty of time to get ready and get to school. No where in that plan did he include breakfast.

"Rukia dear, can you please wake Toshiro up?" Kasumi looked at the girl sweetly. Kasumi would wake him up herself but she just couldn't resist meddling and anyways, he always seemed to be in a bad mood if anyone else woke him up.

Plus the two were like adorable little puppies.

"Kay." She yawned while she started back up the stairs. '_What am I? His personal alarm clock?'_

She shook her head slightly; if any of the locks in the house worked Toshiro would lock his door and get up on his own time but being that only the front door, back door, and bathroom door locks worked….

Rukia pushed the though away; oh the awkward moments they'd all shared. The four of them had begged on their knees (literally) for her to fix the locks. She said no. It seemed any time someone got a lock to work, it would break again.

So in short they didn't really have much privacy.

She knocked on Toshiro's door fully aware he was probably asleep but also not wanting to risk anything if he'd actually gotten up; which about twice a month he would.

When there was no response she opened the door. His room was pretty plain save for a couple of band posters that littered the wall at random. It gave his room a sort of organized yet messy look despite the fact that his room was pretty clean for a teenaged guys room.

She picked up a random shirt and threw it in the clothes hamper. '_I really don't have to do any of this.'_ she thought airily.

If she were to admit to herself why she didn't really mind waking Toshiro up pretty much every day, it would be because he really was absolutely cute when he was sleeping or only half awake.

Sometimes he'd be completely sprawled out and snoring (not that he'd ever admit to that), other times he was practically falling off the bed (which made her wonder how he didn't wake up _or_ completely fall off the bed), but usually he was (like today) curled up slightly with his hands near his face or one arm hanging off the bed.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. "Toshiro." she whispered quietly. "Time to get up."

He grunted slightly as he rolled over onto his stomach and used his arms to prop himself up. "I could you sleep more and still have time to get ready for school."

"Get up already, your plan doesn't involve breakfast."

"Then get out." He said between a yawn as he rolled out of bed.

XXXX

She was annoying and Toshiro could only wish that she would shut up and go away.

"I don't have one." He said as evenly.

"What!" Rangiku shouted, "Everyone has a favorite color."

"But why pick just one?" Toshiro lied. He'd become good at that. In truth he was happy to be in school but the fact that he was more that pretty damn positive these guys were Shinigami didn't make him happy. Why were they here?

He'd always had anxiety about that; an anxiety that every strange person (besides his friends and Kasumi) that was persistent on getting close to him had something to do with his and Rukia's family's deaths.

Two whole families being killed over the period of a month was not normal. Not being able to find the killers (there had to be more that one) didn't settle his nerves.

So despite everything he could act normal, ignorant, and oblivious to anything oddly better than anyone else.

Besides Rukia; who was currently suffering from her own anxiety and suspicions.

"You sure you don't like rabbits?" Ichigo asked again. What was it with him and her liking rabbits?

"Yep!" she confirmed brightly, "I like dogs not rabbits. I've never liked cats since one scratched my mom up real badly." She laughed a little. "The stupid stray I named Fluffy at that too." She forced the smile to stay on her face as she remembered that.

Why did school always bring back memories?

"I would've thought you're more of a rabbit person than a dog person. That wasn't meant to sound offensive in anyway, I'm just saying." Renji muttered.

"Oh, it's ok. Both Toshiro and I have always wanted to have a dog; we only ever came across stray cats though…." she laughed again.

"Did you and Toshiro grow up together?" Ichigo asked and Rukia had the passing thought of why they always used their first name or the start of an odd name neither knew.

"Yep! As Toshiro says, the only time he hadn't known me was the first seven days of his life." She laughed. "I'm seven days younger; February 17!"

"And he never bugs you?" Renji asked. They'd never even once heard them have a legitimate fight.

"Of coarse he does, everyone will bug you at one point in time or another. For example, having to wake him up every morning is annoying." Rukia sighed in false exasperation. Sometimes she swore waking him up every morning was the only interesting part of her day.

"You're really close to him aren't you?" Renji asked; they'd been that close once but then with the Kuchiki thing and then even afterwards they never really got just as close as they had before.

"Of coarse; I don't know what'd happen if I didn't have him." her smile was sadder this time.

The bell rang before Renji or Ichigo could inquire any further.

XXX

Toshiro surveyed the clearing from his position in the tree. Aster was going high speed at the blonde haired guy with her sword but never quite able to get him. Taiki was across from him holding a throwing star just waiting for the precise moment to strike. Rukia had reverted to a mix of sword fighting and throwing stars trying to corner him.

Toshiro shifted his position soundlessly and narrowed his eyes. When Aster moved her sword—now.

He gave a fluent flick of his wrist and the boy jerked his head in Toshiro's direction causing the star land in his throat.

Rukia drove her sword through his heart.

He jumped down from the tree.

Taiki watched the unmoving blonde, "To think he's not human."

"Hotondo Ningen; the only difference between them and humans are they have major speed and heightened senses which means you have to be extra careful not to make a single sound." Rukia quoted. "Makes you wonder if they're like hollows or if they just go to Hell or some other place."

"No but now we have to go home and practice more and show Mom that we aren't slacking off. Damn it, just wait until we get a shit load of homework." Taiki groaned at the thought.

"Well," Toshiro started, "The great thing about the dojo would be the fact that we can release our zaunpoukto without anyone being able to sense us. Even with homework and everything it's good practice." Toshiro reasoned.

Taiki sighed and started on his way back shaking his head. "I'll stick with my stars and daggers and throwing things thank you very much."

Aster scoffed, "I'll stick with Kasumi and creating things. Anyway, the mod souls work great right? Their the same but instead of those 'Soul Candy' ones Soul Society always uses I turned it into more hidden things. Just make sure not to give them away." she warned.

"We only act dumb." Toshiro pointed out.

"Yeah, if we really were dumb we'd be dead by now and then if we were _really_ dumb we'd die again." Rukia reasoned, "Now lets get back 'cause, Taiki, you forgot to add diner to the list of things we have to do and I am very much looking forward to eating."

Everyone shook their heads.

"Hey, Taiki," Toshiro said, "When we get a shit load of homework we'll remember the material unlike the poor Shinigami. You'd think for such a large organization that they'd have better stuff."

Aster smiled, "They couldn't because they don't have Suzuki Kasumi or Abe Aster." She straitened up her ego swelling with pride to the point where Toshiro could've sworn he could see it around her.

"Yeah, now oh amazing Abe Aster and Suzuki Kasumi need to create something so we can sneak out of class without those Shinigami clowns noticing." Rukia crossed her arms behind her head.

"I don't think that's possible but I can make a suggestion," Aster shoved her hands in her pockets, "we'll only let one person leave to take care of it and we'll make sure it's more than a little random. If someone needs more help, you text them with the special messenger Kasumi hid in our phones so no one would notice they're there. The second person down to the fourth person will have an order at random every day." Aster finished.

"Hai." They all chorused.

XXXX

He'd never been here before.

Toshiro looked around panicked.

He was lost, lost and running but he didn't know if he was running to get _somewhere_ or to get _away_.

He almost slipped crashing into a corner and banging his elbow.

That felt _real_.

What the fuck was this place? The floors were tinted a light blue and the walls were black. He glanced up at the ceiling to see what looked like a mirror copy of the floor.

This place was fucking warped.

The creepy part was no one was there.

There weren't any windows and all the doors were either black with a gold doorknob or white with a silver handle. What was with the color code?

Toshiro slipped on a sheet of paper which looked foreign in the empty hallway and crashed into the wall; except it wasn't the wall because he went clean through it.

This was the creepiest dream he'd had yet.

Once in the other room he looked around to get his bearings.

_Fuck_! There weren't any windows, doors, or any other signs of an exit. It was just the color scheme yet with one table in the middle. An empty table save for two people shrouded in a dark that Toshiro couldn't see through leaving them as two patchy outlines of people.

"And our visitor arrives." The figure on the right of the table said completely calmly with an air of… superior ness.

Was this a dream?

"What's the point of him?" The figure on the left sounded gruff and had a bulky outline.

"Oh, I just explained that, you should know, he can here us and see us for the most part."

This could not be a dream.

Toshiro backed up against the wall trying to fall backwards and out of that room the way he'd came but the wall was solid.

"Now, now, no reason to be afraid," The man who was way to calm for Toshiro's comfort said in a soothing tone yet the words held menace, "if you corporate then we can go far…."

Toshiro didn't want to go far any direction that man was going; if he had to go to the pits of Hell to go the opposite direction he would, Heaven wouldn't be any better if that man was going there.

"You sure he can hear us?" the gruff man spoke.

"Yes, I'm sure, he's just not talking."

Toshiro wished he weren't here. He could've sworn he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

He focused on the feeling.

"Now, will you corpor—

Toshiro sat bolt upright.

His eyes flew around the room finding him, in fact, in his bedroom and after a few minutes he noticed Rukia was there touching his shoulder.

"Bad?" she asked.

"… Different."

She looked at him confused and he explained; there was no way in hell he wasn't telling her. He told her everything.

"I'd be the shoulder shaking, I can tell you that much. I've never had a dream like that. Want to tell Kasumi?" Rukia asked gently.

"We probably should. In the morning." Toshiro added, he wasn't getting up, he felt tired.

Rukia curled up next to him like she did when he had a normal nightmare.

* * *

**Name: Suzuki Taiki  
****Nicknames: None  
****Birthday: November 21  
****Appearance: Brown hair and brown eyes, nothing about his sticks out much like his mother and he dresses pretty average, the only things that sticks out is how abnormal he acts and the people he hangs out with.  
****Summary: He's always known about everything from his mother, his father left when he was seven so he loves his mother very much and wouldn't want anything to happen to her.**

**Name: Fujita Hiroshi  
****Nicknames: Gorgeous (Michi), Hiro (friends)  
****Birthday: May 9  
****Appearance: Brown eyes and waving brown hair that he keeps shoulder length. He doesn't stick out of the crowed when alone but when with anyone of his friends they tend to force him to stick out.  
****Summary: Never fully understands why the others like him so much but is happy to be their friend. He's pretty quite despite his parents trying to get him to make more friends he tends to just stick with the others.**

**Name: Yoshida Michi  
****Nicknames: Yoshi (class mates that are pretty close to him) Mich (friends)  
****Birthday: January 10  
****Appearance: Brown almost black hair and hazel eyes. He dresses in the color scale of black, grays, and white. Everyone often times asks him if he knows what a color is.  
****Summary: Claims to not have a serious bone in him but when it comes to his friends he can be more serious than that strict teacher who doesn't know the meaning of digression. His family loves to joke around and have fun and Michi is no different.z**


	10. Paraphrasing the Story

**I AM SO SORRY! I just couldn't get this correct. I'm so sorry! It just wouldn't work!**

* * *

_**Paraphrasing the Story**_

**June 17**

Two months had never felt so long yet so short Ichigo concluded. It was like they'd all just gotten there yet it felt like it had been _forever_ since any one of them had been back to Soul Society.

He glanced over at Rukia who was half asleep listening to their science teacher drone on and on about something Ichigo had long forgotten. He already knew all this junk anyways.

Someone sitting next to him kicked his leg under the table.

"Psst, sensei's talking to you." he muttered out of the side of his mouth.

'…_Shit._' Ichigo thought, "Uhm, I don't know…" Ichigo muttered while resisting the instinct to slide down in his seat.

The teacher sighed, "Can anyone answer the question?... Yes, Morihashi?"

"Meiosis." Rukia answered simply.

"Very good…." the teacher continued on as Ichigo reseeded back into his thoughts. He'd already learned all this anyways…

XXXX

"Hey, Ichigo! Wait up!" Rukia called as she ran down the hall after him.

It was lunch time and Ichigo was dead set on getting away from everybody; especially his group of teammates who all new.

"What?" Ichigo winced at how annoyed he sounded but Rukia seemed unfazed.

"You don't have to tell me, but we're all hear to listen if you want to at anytime. Trust me, anytime. Day or night. Midnight even. Ignore my rambling, you get the point." She flashed him a smile.

He just blinked. Stood there and blinked. Was it so obvious? So obvious that something was wrong?

"Don't worry. It's not obvious. I just know what to look for. We all do. Toshiro, Taiki, Aster, Sakura, Yoitei, Michi, Hiroshi, and Kie." Rukia leaned back against some lockers.

"How?" Ichigo asked before he could stopped himself. "How do you know what to look for?" Ichigo tried not to grimace. He was getting angsty. Usually he wasn't at school today. Usually he was at his mother's grave. Usually but not this year, not today.

Rukia forced a small, sad smile onto her face, "Sakura, Yoitei, Michi, Hiroshi, and Kie hang out with us. Aster doesn't live with her parents so she can tell what it's like sometimes…. Taiki doesn't have his father around…. Toshi and I…. Toshi-chan and I… Well, our dads both died in a car crash…. Then my mom….. And then Toshi's mom…. Then Toshi's brother ran off to God knows where and we live with Kasumi-san…."

Rukia swallowed and looked up at him forcing a smile while closing her eyes, "Everyone knows we don't live with our parents… Know they're not 'round no more."

Ichigo swallowed, he felt guilty. "I'm sor—"

"Don't be. We don't talk in depth about it but we tell people. We got used to it. Had to get our asses out of therapy somehow, right?" she laughed a little at her own lame joke.

"My mom died today. Usually I'd be at her grave with my family but…. I got sent here for educational purposes so… I'm here not there."

Rukia smiled softly at him. "As I said, don't worry about it. We've flipped before. Actually, I think Michi became one of our closer friends 'cause Toshi-chan punched him in the face…" she laughed a little, "Then I bitch-slapped Sakura once…. We've both done our fair share of fights. You haven't landed yourself in detention or got yourself suspended so I figure you're doing really good."

Ichigo nodded slightly, "Yeah." He glanced at her, she wasn't paying attention but looking down at the floor looking lost in thought.

Rukia suddenly looked up and smiled at him, "I'm going to go find Toshi-chan alright? But really, if you need to talk, we're all here!" then she was down the hall.

Ichigo frowned, this was actually a discovery. Two months in and they finally got something.

XXXX

Toshiro kept poking the quite girl who went by the name Momo in the face.

"You're too quite! You should talk more!" he complained while poking her some more.

Momo sighed. She could remember the time she'd poke him and tell him to talk and he'd yell at her.

"Stop poking me!" Momo complained light heartedly.

"Sure! Rather me tickle you?" Toshiro grinned and changed from poking to attempting to tickle. It was a task easier than Momo would like to admit.

Sakura just laughed her ass off as Momo started laughing continuously.

"To-To haha.. sto.. op… it… Shi… Shi..ro..chan!" Momo gasped out between laughs. He just laughed.

"I'll help you Momo-chan!" Sakura shouted and started to try and tickling Toshiro.

Jus then Toshiro's phone buzzed. He managed to get it out his pocket and flip it open. He paused all movements and sat up before quickly replying and standing up.

"Sorry, I gotta go!" and he was off down the hall.

Momo tilted her head to the side and Sakura glanced over at her and smiled a little, "It was probably Rukia. It was around this time when both their dads' died."

Momo's eyes widened, "I didn't know…"

Sakura shook her head, "It's ok. They both prefer to keep their burdens between each other." Sakura smiled a little, "It's better than completely by themselves and they do come to us when they really need to but otherwise it's generally kept between the two."

Momo nodded a little and frowned. It was a small shared of who they both once were. Toshiro had kept things to himself, often times at the frustration of Momo; and what she knew of Rukia was that she often times kept the larger more important things to herself.

Sakura patted her back and smiled at her, "You don't have to worry 'bout those two. They're both strong individuals.

Momo nodded but she thought that it wasn't really true. Despite everything Yamamoto would want them to do more research on their deaths' to find out if it was a normal death or a hollow caused death….

She smiled a little as Sakura and her continued their chat but when the bell rang for them to go to class Momo let the smile dissolve off her face.

There was nothing to worry about if it was a normal death but a lot of deaths were hollow caused; hollow's only had so much family members to eat before they moved on to random people. Even if it was a random attack, which was more often than any Shinigami preferred to admit, Yamamoto would want more research more information, he'd want to know if they really did have spiritual pressure.

Momo's real worry was what Yamamoto really wanted with the two of them.

XXXX

Toshiro wrapped his arms around Rukia as she breathed deeply trying to calm herself.

"You wanna to home? Ruki-chan?" he whispered quietly. In all truth and honesty he wouldn't mind going home and sleeping.

Rukia didn't respond in any way. Toshiro figured he'd reason a little bit more, "It's over halfway through the day. You're tired. I'm tired. Taiki and Aster could get our homework for us. They wouldn't mind."

Rukia let out another shaky breath but otherwise didn't respond.

"I don't think you could sit through another class." Toshiro placed his head on top of hers and tightened his hold on her.

Rukia pressed into him more, "I brought it up with Ichigo…. He'll feel guilty…." She murmured to herself. Toshiro waited for her decision.

"Can we go to the cemetery instead?" Rukia asked while wiping her eyes.

"Want to get flowers?" Toshiro asked.

Rukia nodded, "Daffodil and Forget-Me-Not." She murmured.

* * *

**Name: Shimizu Yoitei  
****Nicknames: None  
****Birthday: October 9  
****Appearance: short, shaggy dirty blonde hair and faded green eyes. He's dresses averagely going for plain shirts and jeans most of the time.  
****Summary: He doesn't fight and has been picked on a lot which is how he fell in with Toshiro and Rukia's group because they've all been picked on. His parents are divorced and they don't have joint custody but he doesn't mind. He lives with his mom.**

**Name: Mori Kie  
****Nicknames: None  
****Birthday: November 28  
****Appearance: Light brown curly hair and blue eyes. She dresses more fashionably but she's not a fashion addict.  
****Summary: She's been Aster's friend since Aster had first transferred to Japan when she was little. No one knows why they are such close friends being completely different except for them. Kie is good at reading people when she wants to be.**

**Name: Hayashi Sakura  
****Nicknames: Yashi (her friends)  
****Birthday: August 14  
****Appearance: Strait blonde hair and hazel eyes. She dresses with a little tom-boy and goth.  
****Summary: She's a lot like Aster but she doesn't usually follow her word when she says she'll beat you up. She is pretty girly at moments but knows how to fit in comfortably with a group of mainly boys/tom-boys.**

* * *

**Ok so Rukia wanted Daffodils because they mean Regard, rebirth, new beginnings, unrequited love, you're the only one, chivalry, and eternal life and it was her parent's favorite flower.  
****She said Forget-Me-Not (it's a flower look it up, it's pretty) that means True love, hope, remembrance, and memories. Toshiro's parent's favorite flower.  
****I got this off a site called ****http :/ marriage . about . com / od / flowers /a / flowermean . htm just without the spaces.  
****AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Oh yes, I also have a poll up also.**


	11. NOTE

**So I've come to my ultimate desission (sorry for spelling errors) I WILL... I just forgot what it's called... revise? Rewrite? Somthing like that; ANYWAYS! So I'm going to take time to find the things I like and don't like and (maybe) change this all around... I might change the summary around a bit too depending on how much I change this but anyways, until then this is going on HAIATUS? Is that what it's called? My mind's fried right now, sorry...**

**But to get this straigt I'M NOT DELEATING THIS STORY! I'm simply REVISING it even if it's to a point where the plot is completley diffrent... So to make this work better and to help me along-**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU REALLY LIKED, WHAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE, AND ANY IDEA'S YOU MAY HAVE!**

**So until my next update-**

**Yumi**


End file.
